1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a seat net apparatus, more particularly, the invention relates to a seat net apparatus for use in automobiles and other vehicles for retaining goods stored upon the seat in a safe and reliable fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every day, millions of people climb into their automobiles and head off for a day of work, school, or recreation. Whether a busy executive traveling to an important business luncheon, a homemaker dropping the kids off at a school dance, or a professional delivery man making his rounds, automobiles offer people a simple and efficient means of traveling from one destination to the next. Before heading off on any journey, most people first grab personal items needed when spending time away from home. Wallets, house keys, and a cellular telephone are but a few of the countless personal items most people carry with them when on the go. In addition, bulky or oversize items such as an extra pair of shoes, a change of clothes, business samples or schoolbooks is all often stored within one's vehicle. Unfortunately, storing the various items needed when on the road can be a challenge. Loaded onto an empty passenger seat, these items can slide about during travel. Should the driver make a sudden stop, important documents and belongings can slide off the seat and onto vehicle flooring creating a sloppy mess. As can be imagined, arriving at an important business meeting, only to have to waste time assembling a disheveled portfolio can be a completely frustrating experience.